Decorrelation of audio signals is known. Conventionally, decorrelation of an audio signal involves transforming the audio signal into multiple signals. Each of the transformed signals sound substantially the same as the original audio signal, but have different waveforms and have a reduced correlation with respect to each other (i.e., a low cross-correlation). The low cross-correlation between the transformed signals results in a perceived sense of listener envelopment and spatial immersion. In general, listener envelopment and spatial immersion is referred to as spaciousness.
Decorrelation of audio signals is typically included in audio reproduction, such as for stereophonic and multi-channel surround sound reproduction (e.g., 5.1 channel and 7.1 channel surround sound reproduction). In conventional decorrelation techniques, signals with low cross-correlation are typically used to recreate the perception of spaciousness. The conventional signals, however, may introduce timbre coloration (because the cross-correlation between the random phase signals may not be substantially flat over the frequency spectrum). Conventional techniques may also be computationally expensive to implement. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide an apparatus and method for decorrelation of audio signals that does not introduce coloration and is computationally inexpensive.